Sea of Petals
by torinotoni
Summary: A year after the host club has taken in the honor student Haruhi Fujimori the host club gets an invitation from their old friends. When they arrive at this person home everything is turned upside down and romance begins to spread around the host club.
1. The invitation

Hello my dear friends. Hee yes I finally got to another lovely one shot! Be excited , Chances are I'll make this between songs in DDR. Oh I love it so. Anyways expect lots and lots or random things in this because I said so.

Disclaimer (or sorts): I do not own Ouran Host Club. I don't own Tamaki-sempai, Kyouya-sempai, Mori-sempai, Hunni-sempai, Haruhi, Hikaru, or Kaoru for that matter. Curses, I'll just have to get my time machine XD. Alright on with the show.

Info: I almost forgot it has been a year so Mori-sempai and Hunni-sempai have left for college. Its Tamaki's and Kyouya's senior year and I believe its Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru's sophomore year.

Haruhi: Now can we start.

TNT: Oh yes, of course!

* * *

"Sempai, why do I have to wear this?"

"Oh don't worry Haruhi it looks cute on you."

"Sempai, I look stupid!"

Hikaru slowly opened up his eyes looking at the scene around him. It was almost time for the club to start. He glanced over towards the direction of his lord and his toy. Tamaki and Haruhi, a small smile crept on his face. Despite all that they had gone through Tamaki and Haruhi still fought over what she wore and how she acted. She still had her slim figure and looked like a boy and most of the population at school believed that so, but that wasn't what was causing the problem. It was the fact that Kyouya had learned that the "cross dressing" Haruhi raised good money. So Haruhi was stuck wearing a frilly dress while everyone else wore suits.

"Hey Kaoru, you ready?" Hikaru asked looking at his brother as he stood up stretching his long arms above his head. A smirk came from his brother as he wrapped his arm around his waist. The twins stood side by side both of them glancing in a direction of the door.

"Yeah just another day's work," Kaoru replied.

The doors began to open and girls flooded in wearing their yellow dresses. The twins looked lazily at their first target and they smirked slightly moving towards them. This day they thought would be like any other day in the host club. Appointments would be for filled, girls would be happy, and then when it was all done Tamaki would come up with another scheme. Yes, as the sun drifted back towards Earth it all seemed normal until a figure walked in. He had dark purple hair with piercing gold eyes. He glanced around and there was only silence. No one stirred as there was the sound of boots falling upon the floor.

"Excuse me, but do you have an appointment," Kyouya inquired happily behind his glasses. Slowly the figure turned his head looking up at the man.

"I'm looking for someone. Someone named Suou," the person said. There was the sound of disinterest within it.

"Hmm, alright then. Tamaki, you have a… costumer." Kyouya said looking over towards the blonde. The man stood up in his stunning white suit. He walked forwards towards the two looking down at the unusual visitor. The person hand shot forwards reaching out pulling the "king" towards himself. Slowly tension began to rise as fan girls held back a squeal. There was something shoved into Tamaki's arms and the person turned to leave.

"They expect all of you to show up," came the cold voice of the person. There was the sound of the door closing and the twins stood confused.

"What is it Tano," the inquired looking at the blonde who was shaking. He jumped up as happiness pluaged his sense.

"It's from Mori-sempai and Hunni-sempai!" The blonde shouted dancing about. Kyouya frowned walking forwards plucking the letter from Tamaki's hands. He read it over and smiled slightly.

"It seems that they want us to come and visit," the man said glancing over towards the rest of the club.

"Over break of course, they're sending a private jet for us to visit." The man said glancing over at Haruhi to see the girl's expression. It was stuck half way between a look of shock and happiness.

"We'll go, it'll be fun to see Hunni-sempai and Mori-sempai again," the twins replied. Haruhi smiled softly and looked towards the club.

"I'll join you," she added looking at Tamaki who was agreeing through interpitive dance perhaps.

"It's settled then," the shadow king said.

"We're going to America," the man said simply.

* * *

Eh not much of an opening, but it'll get better with time (and yaoi/romance) so please stick with me.


	2. Hiding from the Dark

Hi hi Minna how are we all doing? Well right now TNT has been preparing for her lovely finals. Curse you final review! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make all of this, but It'll end eventually… b I hope.

Disclaimer: TNT dosen't own Ouran High School Host Club much to people's disbelief. She does have a nifty scarf though

* * *

"Sempai are you sure this is the right house?" Haruhi inquired looking at the house in front of them. It seemed old with all the vines weaved between the gates. It was hard to see the house behind the black steel. All that was visual was the black rooftop. Hikaru began to tug on one of the leaves absent mindedly.

"Tano, I think we went the wrong way." Hikaru muttered angry that his lord insisted that they walk around and find the place.

"Oi, stop tugging on that," shouted a figure in the distance. The person ran towards the gate as the person got closer it became apparent that the figure was the delivery man. The delivery man looked coldly at the group and sighed brushing some bangs out of his face.

"We were wondering if you had died," he said simply the boy looked no older than Karou. There was the sound of clicking and the gates opened revealing a garden before the host club.

"Come in," the boy said simply standing in dirty overalls and a dark t-shirt.

"Yu-chan will be waiting for you at the door," the boy said simply turning and walking back towards the garden.

"Um, wait what's your name?" Haruhi calls out feeling a strange feeling about the garden. The boy turns around and smiles weakly.

"Tori," he answers turning back to the flowers and vanishing behind a tree. The group traveled forwards towards the door and knock slightly. The door opens up to show a pale girl with purple hair and the same golden eyes from the gardener.

"Welcome Host Club. The Masters have been expecting you please follow me," the girl said brightly turning and walking towards the hallway. She wore a maid outfit and her hair was braided neatly behind her. Everyone looked around at the many piece of art that hung on the walls.

"Your name is Yu-chan," Kyouya inquired his notebook out as he scribbled down notes.

"Yes, that is my nickname. My real name is Yuzuki Inoue master Kyouya," the woman replied happily, making the shadow king freeze slightly.

_'How did she know my name?'_ the man thought as he heard a knocking noise.

"Masters your guest have arrived." The woman said kindly looking at the oak door.

"Let them in Yu-chan!" Came the exicted voice belonging to the one and only Hunni-sempai.

"Very well sir," the girl said opening up the door allowing everyone to step inside. Everyone entered and excitement began to fill the air as Hunni leapt on the nearest person.

"TAMA-CHAN!" He cried out happily. Mori had stood up by now and was smiling at the arrival of his friends.

"Bring tea and sweets Yu-chan," Hunni pleaded the maid nodded turning and walking out into the door. Everyone was chatting taking seats around a glass coffee table. Light streamed in through the windows and sea of white flowers could be seen in back.

"Wow, it's so pretty here." Haruhi said quietly looking at the flowers.

"Hmm, oh yeah Tori-chan planted all of those. He likes the outdoors and stuff," Hunni said happily looking at the twins who were talking to each other.

The twins were looking at each other. America was a new place for the infamous Hittchan twins. They didn't mind though, they were with each other and that was more than enough for them to get along. There was the sound of the door opening and wheels.

"Here you go Master Hunni, tea and treats enjoy." The woman said placing down plates and cups in front of everyone. She smiled kindly "if anyone else needs anything just ring the bell." She said paiently before turning and walking outside of the room. There was the sound of a door opening and closing and then footsteps.

"So what have you been up to sempais?" The twins asked together looking at the two.

"Well we have been studying here, and we got a letter from Neko-chan and Renge-chan. It seems like they are engaged now," Hunni said sweetly this news made the club to react in shock.

"What!?" They shouted together looking confused and somewhat concerned at the same time.

"That's what we thought to," Hunni said sweetly looking over at his unemotional guardian. He smiled slightly and heared a knocking on the door.

"Sir, the rooms are made up." Tori said with his cold looking expression. Hunni giggled and jumped up from his chair and skipped towards the door Mori following him. Mori looked back motioning to them to come. Slowly one by one everyone got back up still not recovered from the shock from Renge and Nekozawa's news.

"Tama-chan will be sleeping here, Kyou-chan will be sleeping here, Hikaru here and Karou here, and Haru-chan this room," Hunni said bouncing around. Everyone entered into their lavish rooms with views to the gardens. It seemed everyone was content.

"Yu-chan unpacked everything so you don't have to worry 'kay," Hunni said happily. At that very moment Yuzuki seemed to appear out of nothing.

"There are these bells in your room. Pull if you need me or my brother alright," the woman said happily turning and vanishing once again.

"How does she do that I wonder," Hikaru muttered looking over at his twin who was grinning.

"She's a ghost," Karou informed his brother with a cat-like smile. Tamaki on the other hand was moving towards the grand piano set up in his room. There was a distant look in his eye as he sat down testing the keys. He smiled listening to the sound reminding him of France. Kyouya looked about his room; everything seemed to be in place. There was a large desk with a small note written on it.

'_So you don't have to strain yourself writing.'_

_Yuzuki_

Kyouya smirked, it had seemed like the maid had done her research. He sat down by the desk picking up the note and crumpling it up throwing it in the trash. Haruhi looked at the room her eyes widened at everything. She still hadn't gotten used to the 'rich people' thing quite yet. There was a balcony out over looking the flower garden. She heard Tamaki's playing in the background and it all seemed so perfect to her. She closed her eyes relaxing. She was unaware of the piano slowly fading off and her falling into dreamland. Tamaki stopped looking up from the piano. He noticed that everyone had vanished. The blonde stood up walking towards the hallway where he saw Haruhi slumped over the balcony. He walked forwards confused walking up to Haruhi.

"Oi, Haruhi time to get up," the senior spoke shaking the girl's shoulder lightly. The girl didn't stir and Tamaki shook the girl's shoulder again. There was still no response. The man smiled picking the girl up bridal style and placing her on her bed.

"Is she sleeping beauty?" Came a voice, Tamaki looked up jumping from the noise. He saw Tori standing against the doorway. His eyes unreadable as he looked at the two, Tamaki was about to throw out a response when the boy put his finger up to his lips.

"She's sleepin'," the boy answered honestly turning and leaving.

Tamaki stood in silence at the person that had just been there. He wasn't sure if he was just imagining it. He glanced down at Haruhi as the dying sun cast its' soft rays upon her face. The blonde smiled looking over towards the door seeing Yuzuki.

"Dinner is ready Master Tamaki. Do you wish me to awaken Madam Haruhi," the woman inquired.

"No, let her sleep." Tamaki said turning towards the door and heading towards the dinner table. The maid and the gardener met outside and smirked.

"Is it time to put it into effect sis," the gardener asked looking at his sister with glinting eyes.

"Yeah, I know where to start," she said taking out at file. There was a soft smile on the girl's face.

"Alright allow me first," Tori spoke walking towards the flower garden. The boy closed his eyes as his hands dropped to his sides.

Back with the Host Club –

Everyone was chattering enjoying their meals when suddenly the lights began to flicker on and off.

"Huh what's going on?" Tamaki inquired looking at the lights. Suddenly the lights just turned off.

"Huh a fuse must have been blown," Hunni said looking around and pulling on a string. There was a faint sound of a bell ringing. Yuzuki walked into the room with her pleasant smile.

"I'm so sorry Master Hunni. We're trying to locate the fuse box right now," the woman said nervously. Hunni smiled happily and jumped up.

"We'll help you," the boy said grabbing Mori's arm and dragging him off. The twins grabbed each other's hand wandering off leaving Tamaki and Kyouya to find another direction to go. Karou frowned grabbing onto his brother's hand not saying anything. He didn't like this house in the dark. It was far to gothic and creepy for his tastes.

"Hey Karou stay here I'll check over here," Hikaru said sensing his brother's nervousness. He walked over towards the darkness vanishing into the darkness. Karou stood by the top of the stairs looking down at some more darkness. There was no sound until Karou felt himself falling forwards down the stairs. He let out a scream tumbling towards the floor and his most certain doom. Hikaru stopped hearing his brother scream he ran towards the noise and found that his brother wasn't where he left him.

"Karou!?" Hikaru yelled out running down the stairs his heart pounding in his throat. He felt his heart rise to his throat as fear washed over him. He saw a partly open door and the boy walked towards it steadily. Hikaru slowly opened up the door looking inside seeing a figure towards the back.

"Karou!" The boy shouted as he recognized his twin in the darkness. There was only silence to respond the boy ran inside and stopped in front of his brother.

"Karou, wake up." Hikaru pleaded he looked down at his brother who slowly was opening up his eyes.

"Hikaru, where did you go? I felt like I was falling, but I woke up here." The boy said looking at his brother confused.

"It's alright Karou," the boy said hugging his twin closely. There was the sound of the door closing and then locking.

"Huh, someone locked us in," Karou said clinging to his brother's dark shirt. Karou felt terrible he was afraid in front of his brother. His trembling hands kept holding onto his brother. He felt himself wanting to cry as tear threaten his amber eyes.

"Don't cry Karou," Hikaru said holding his brother closer. Kaoru nodded biting his lip closing his eyes trying to will the tears away.

Hikaru looked down at his younger brother. He felt like crying just seeing him crying. He hated this to see his brother in pain. That's why he always protected him or at least that what he tried to do. Protect him from the fan girls help him into the outside world. Now he felt useless he couldn't protect his brother from a simple thing like the dark. Until the idea came to him, he slowly tilted his twin's head upwards kissing away the tears.

"It'll be alright Karou, I'll protect you." He said with a soft smile. He saw his younger brother sniffle as new tears sprang to his eyes. A smile forming on Karou's lips as he pulled closer to his brother, Karou felt strong arms wrap around him and that was enough to calm him. There was the sound of a machine whirling underneath them and the lights began to come back to life. The door opened and Yuzuki was standing there.

"Oh there you are. Everyone was looking for you," she said with a soft smile. The twins began to blush being found like this.

"Uh, right." Hikaru said looking away flushed. He stood up walking towards the maid. He followed her into the dining room with everyone inside.

"It seems that they were hiding in the closet," the woman said with a soft smile.

"We weren't hiding!" Hikaru shouted holding onto his brother's hand. "Someone locked us inside," he protested looking over towards the maid.

"Heh, likely story, good thing you came out though. It would have been boring without you," the gardener stated looking at the two.

"Come now, you all must be tired. Why don't you retire to your rooms for the night. We can speak about the incident tommrow morning," Yuzuki offered the boys said nothing.

"That's good idea Yu-chan," Hunni said standing up and smiling his eyes lids dropping slightly. Mori picked up the child of a man and nodded to the group heading for the stairs. Tamaki followed behind the two and then the twins went to join them. Tori turned heading towards his own room and Kyouya stayed in the room with Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki isn't it?" Kyouya questioned looking at the maid before him.

"Yes, master Kyouya," the maid said her eyes locked onto Kyouya's.

"I have one question," the man said honestly. The two's eyes fighting a ferocious war.

"What would that be sir," the woman asked.

"How did you know our names?" The man asked looking at her.

"The masters informed us of your names and descriptions," the woman replied turning and heading down a small hallway.

"Good night Master Kyouya," the woman said vanishing into the dark hallway.

* * *

Alright everyone that's it for now. I have to go to Ra-chan's party so I'll write the next chapter soon enough! Have a good day/night/afternoon. I'll get chapter three up as soon as I can. There'll most likely be more yaoi, but if worse comes to worse it'll be het. I know girl's your upset. Sorry b

Bai bai Minna


	3. Hold me close

Hey guys I was partying so I guess you're all deprived of OHC from TNT. X.X sorry about that I had no time to type got home late. Anyways I do hope you enjoy this chapter. It'll be nifty… me thinks b please rate and review or TNT will splode. She does that sometimes…

Erm Disclaimer: TNT doesn't own Ouran Host Club she owns the idea of Yuzuki and Tori. She'll give you a link to a picture she drew soonish b. Ehm, on with the show!

* * *

Mori was silent sleeping on the other side of the room of his beloved cousin Hunni. The man was silent listening to the light sounds of Hunni sleeping. There was a small smile on his face. He loved the sound of his cousin being happy and safe. It was assurance that Mori's life meant something. The man felt his eyes closing and he let go drifting off into a dream world. The man had a dreamless night like he always did. It was how he always liked it, but he awoke to the sound of birds outside. The man sat up looking across the room towards Hunni's bed. The boy was still sleeping soundly unmoved from last night. The man smiled slightly and quickly stopped when he heard something light on the door. Yuzuki peaked her head in and smiled.

"Good morning master Mori, breakfast is ready downstairs." The woman said her head than vanishing from the door. Mori said nothing standing up and moving away from his bed. He walked towards the chair next to Hunni and sat silently waiting for his cousin to wake up. Time passed and the boys' eyes began to open. His fair hair covered part of his eyes.

"Takashi…" the boy mumbled, his voice muffled by the fluffy pillow he was resting on. The man smiled for his cousin. Slowly the child like man sat up his eyelids heavy.

"Sleepy," he whispered tempted to fall back on his pillow.

The boys legs moved towards the side of the bed brushing the sheets lightly. He pulled himself out of bed holding onto his beloved bunny.

"Is it time to go to bed," the boy asked his cousin responded with a nod. Hunni held out his hand and Mori took it leading the boy towards his pink bunny slippers and helping his towards the stairs. Hunni by now was sleep walking in his own way. His hand gripping onto Takashi, the boy knew he was safe. His cousin would always protect him. It was a promise that was unspoken between the two and always agreed upon by simple interactions. Such as this simple task of leading Hunni to the stairs, Takashi's grip was strong and tender with Hunni small hand closed within his cousins. The stairs came up and the boys descended. They soon arrived within the dining room and Hunni looked up at his stoic cousin and smiled happily.

"Thank you Takashi," the boy chirped dancing towards his seat. Takashi followed silently sitting down next to his cousin saying nothing as other arrived. Yuzuki wheeled in a cart with a soft smile on her face.

"Enjoy your breakfast." She said happily presenting the plates in front of everyone and vanishing afterwards.

"Did you sleep well Haru-chan," Hunni asked happily. Haruhi stayed silent zoned out.

"Oi, Haruhi," the twins said simultaneously holding hands under the table. The girl perked up looking over towards everyone.

"Hmm, oh yes, thanks for asking." The girl said with a nervous smile. Mori glanced over towards the side noting the tone of voice. He then glanced over towards his cousin who was preoccupied by pouring syrup on his pancakes. Mori was silent eating his food tuning in and out of conversations around the table.

"Today we should play in the courtyard Takashi! Yuzuki and make cakes and we can play tag right," the boy asked his eyes filled with excitement. The man just nodded turning back to his food.

"Yes won't that be exciting Haruhi. You and Daddy can play together in the yard with Mommy just like a normal family would," Tamaki cheered. Kyouya frowned scribbling something in his files. Haruhi looked at Tamaki un-amused.

"For the last time your not my father," the girl said simply turning back to her food picking at it.

Everyone began to meet out in the orchard that seemed to extend for miles. Pink petals were falling to the earth creating a small blanket.

"Yay, yay let's play!" Hunni sang running off towards the orchard Mori in stride.

"Tamaki's it," Hunni sang while Tamaki stood there confused. The game started everyone chased after each other blissfully unaware of the two servants watching.

"It's so cute," Yuzuki said happily looking at her brother's honey colored eyes.

"Tch, whatever." He said looking back towards the house.

"I'm going out. I'm out of seeds for the new garden," the boy said turning and walking away leaving his sister to watch. Slowly time passed and the sun reached the heighest point in the sky. Yuzuki smiled bringing out treats and lemonade.

"Everyone, why don't you take a break," the woman said placing the treats and glasses on the round glass table. Everyone sat down when Hunni looked around panic in his eyes.

"Where's Bun-Bun," the boy asked looking as if he would cry. Mori stood up walking towards the house and Hunni felt himself smiling slightly. Once again conversations started up and no one seemed to notice the time that passed until Yuzuki burst out of the house.

"Yu-chan what's wrong," Hunni asked sensing the fear within Yuzuki's heart. The girl's body was shaking. She fell to her knees unable to say anything. Tori ran up the deck kneeling next to his sister listening to something she was saying.

"Master Mori has been in an accident, he's by the stairs." He said his voice straight forwards. Everyone was amazed as they saw Hunni's chair go flying and the boy run into the house. The boy's heart was beating in his throat. He wanted to see what was wrong with Takashi. His guardian, his cousin, his best friend was hurt. The boy slid on the floor scrapping his arm, but he didn't seem to care as he scrambled up the stairs to see his cousin lying on a landing his left arm in a awkward position while his right arm was wrapped around Bun-Bun.

Hunni stood there not moving as tears began to stream from his eyes.

"Takashi," he whispered his trembling hand reaching towards his beloved cousin. He tried to wake him up, but it wasn't working.

"Takashi wake up," the boy cried shaking his cousin unaware of the people arriving behind him. The boy's shoulders shook as he did his best to wake up Mori. Haruhi held onto Hunni shoulder and said nothing. The boy turned crying into the girl his body shaking as he did. He felt weak without Takashi it was strange. He couldn't remember why he was important to Takashi and why they had agreed to always be by each other side. The boy felt something warm wrap around his waist and pull him back from Haruhi.

"Don't cry Mitsukuni." A deep voice ordered the boy looked us to see his cousin his eyes filled with concern. The boy said nothing gripping onto Takashi's arm unable to move as he did his best to stop his tears. Time seemed to pass right past the two as they were silent reassuring each other by holding onto each other. It was when the doctor came when they came back to reality. Mori was being lead away with Hunni following him not letting him out of his sight.

"Do you think that he'll be okay," Haruhi asked Tamaki looking over towards the blonde host.

"He'll be fine. Hunni is protecting him now," he said with a soft smile.

Time passed at a painstaking pace and soon the doctor emerged his face neutral.

"He'll be fine. He just broke his arm; a few days of bed rest will do him well," the man said with a weak smile. Everyone filed into the room checking up on Mori and Hunni. Mori was sleeping while Hunni watched over him silently. No one could seem to get into their world now. It was closed off to everyone except the two who shared unspoken words through dreams and the quiet. The room emptied and darkness replaced the space where the souls once stood. The boys said nothing and Hunni would fall asleep next to Mori while the moon watched over the two. Kyouya was silent staring down the maid across the table that seemed not to notice.

"Why did you wish to talk to me Master Kyouya," the girl inquired keeping her eye contact with Kyouya.

"I have something to ask you Yuzuki and I expect a honest answer," the man said looking at the girl. She smiled and awaited the question.

"Who are you really," the man asked.

"Well that's quite simple my brother and I are…"

* * *

Ha I shall end it there! This is my feeble attempt at a cliffhanger. Erm, yeah not good at those ob so eh work with me here.

Well I know this was kind of focused mostly on Mori and Hunni so don't be to angry HikaruxKarou fans. The story will return to them after I finish pairing a few people up. ('cause I'm evil like that XD) The next chapter will start eventually.


End file.
